


Imagine visiting TJ in the hospital

by WinterReadingerDixon67



Series: Multiple Fandom Imagines [25]
Category: Political Animals
Genre: F/M, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Substance Abuse, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9113980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterReadingerDixon67/pseuds/WinterReadingerDixon67





	

 

* * *

 

You sped out of your house and to the hospital as soon as you got the call. TJ had been rushed to the hospital when his mother found him unconscious in the garage. From what they were told, he could’ve died from carbon monoxide poisoning if she didn’t find him when she did.

When you reached his room, his parents, along with his older brother Dougie were already there. You knocked on the door softly, coming in when they stood up. You hugged Elaine.

 “I-Is TJ going to be okay?” She nodded as she backed away,

 “Yeah, doctors said he’s lucky. W-What if I never…”

“But you found him and he’s alive. And now he’s going to be okay.” You hugged her once more, shook the hand of his father before Dougie pulled you in for a hug.

“Stay with him, okay? I don’t think he’d really want, you know, them to be here right now.” He whispered into your ear, then backing away, giving you a soft smile.

“Hey, why don’t you guys go home and get some sleep. I can stay with him.” You said as you took off your coat, sitting next to TJ, taking his hand in yours.

“You sure?” Elaine asked you, while they put on their coats. You assured them that you’d be fine and that they needed their rest. Dougie was the last one to leave, staring at TJ with a dismal expression, then looking at you.

“He’s lucky to have you as a friend, (Y/N). Take care of him, okay?” You smiled softly at Dougie, 

“I’m lucky to have him as a friend and don’t worry, Doug, I’m not leaving.” He smiled one last time then left. The door clicked shut and you relaxed instantly. You turned to TJ, only to find him staring at you through tired eyes. 

“(Y/N)? What are you doing here? Where am I?” He sounded scared and worried. You calmly told him what happened, what the doctors told his parents. You tightened your grip on his hand and stroked his forehead. You stood up and kissed his forehead. “I’m so sorry, (Y/N). I-I didn’t mean…” You shushed him, sitting back in your chair.

“TJ, it’s okay. The most important thing is, is that _you’re_ okay. Now,” you adjusted yourself in your seat and leaned your free arm on the bed, resting your head on your hand, “I think we just found a new fashion statement.” He looked at confused, “What?” You nodded at his hospital gown.

“I think we could make a fortune out of these.” He looked down at the gown and let out a weak laugh. You tried to keep a serious face but ended up laughing along with him. And that’s how you spent the rest of the night and the following day. Right next to your best friend, refusing to let him out of your sight. Making him laugh, drying away the tears, telling jokes, figuring out vacation getaway plans. You knew it was going to be a long, tough road of healing for TJ, but for right now, he was alive. And you were determined to keep it that way. 


End file.
